Death Contract
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: "El Bio-terrorismo es un tema delicado, quizás pienses que no es importante para ti y el que exista no afecta nada tu vida, pero te equivocas, no puedes simplemente ignorarlo, mucho menos si las decisiones sobre su gestación debe tomarlas alguien carente de amor a la humanidad. Ya antes he hablado sobre el caso del asesino B.B de Los Ángeles pero ahora vengo a hablarte de X y Z".
1. I

**Notas Generales** : Tras leer una vez más Another Note, me he dado cuenta que nadie en el fandom hizo nunca especulaciones sobre el caso que volvió reconocido a L como el mejor detective del mundo y quise aventurarme a experimentar con esos personajes de naturaleza incierta. X es mi inicial así que no pude simplemente volver a ignorarle.

* * *

 **Notas Iniciales** : Hice mi mayor esfuerzo en plasmar personajes complejos con X y Z. Narro desde el punto de vista de Mello como en la novela así que se notará el cambio en mi modo de emplear la escritura. Me disculpo por eso. Por cierto, me guío en base a la novela _LABB_ , así que no tendrá ninguna inclinación hacia _L Change the World_ y asumiendo que el Alfabeto es un sistema retorcido que remonta mucho antes que existiera Wammy's House.

* * *

 **Primera Pagina**.

Cuando alguien menciona la palabra Terrorismo usualmente se piensa en muerte, infestación, destrucción masiva, caos... el terrorismo es un hecho social que sólo a un desadaptado no le resultaría familiar o al menos identificable ya que todos, alguna vez, escuchamos hablar de ello entre las personas mayores; una cadena de sucesos que traen consigo dolor y desesperación. Por lo tanto, el término "bio-terrorismo" tiene que ver con el manejo de virus y bacterias infecciosas que pueden provocar epidemias o pandemias que para los hospitales más modernos y doctores más aptos son prácticamente incombatibles, pero cada enfermedad tiene un origen natural y existe una cura para contrarrestarla. En los laboratorios es donde suelen investigarse estos microorganismos y experimentar con ellos usándolos en insectos, animales y hasta humanos, muchas de estos afiliados a la trata de personas pero eso es otra historia, el caso es que los científicos suelen ser la causa y efecto de que los agentes de infección se vuelvan mortíferos si antes de mutar fueron inofensivos. Mientras no logren controlarlos, estos experimentos fallidos terminan archivados en una carpeta roja y escondidos del público entre una pila de otras tantas carpetas que quedarán en el olvido para aquellos ignorantes de investigaciones clasificadas.

Como ya he dicho, el Bio-terrorismo es una rama del Terrorismo, quizás el ámbito más letal existente en el mundo criminal. Nunca se debe jugar con fuerzas que terminen en una consecuencia irreversible. Ya muchas veces la naturaleza ha demostrado a la humanidad lo lejano que es para los hombres tener el control sobre ella y aún así continuamos oponiendonos a complacer sus sencillas reglas, muchas veces porque así nos ha criado nuestra sociedad y sería imposible hacer algo que va en contra de nuestros principios. Pero siempre habrá quien cuyas ambiciones y propósitos sean monstruosos e incomprensibles. Siempre habrá quienes, sin seguir leyes sociales o costumbres personales, se interponga un grado mayor a los limites que nos impone la naturaleza. El Bio-terrorismo es un tema delicado, quizás pienses que no es importante para ti y el que exista no afecta nada tu vida, pero te equivocas, no puedes simplemente ignorarlo, mucho menos si las decisiones sobre su gestación debe tomarlas alguien carente de amor a la humanidad y el llevarlo a cabo en el cuerpo de miles de personas —donde podrías estar incluido— está en manos de un desquiciado amante del caos. Ya antes he hablado sobre el caso del asesino B.B de Los Ángeles pero ahora vengo a hablarte de X. y Z. y su titanico enfrentamiento con L.

Creo que debo darte una explicación antes de dar inicio.

L no fue reconocido enseguida como una cerebro insuperable disfrazado de una letra gótica. Watari debía ocuparse de otras cosas antes de preocuparse por convencer a todos los medios de que el coeficiente intelectual de L reemplazaba a siete agentes de inteligencia y cinco investigadores ordinarios por sí mismo. En ese entonces tenía primero que asegurarse de su integridad como individuo y el Wammy's House sólo era un proyecto sin fondos con los cuales arrancar, no era más que un orfanato común que albergaba niños sin un objetivo explicito. Contrario a lo que ocurrió conmigo y Near que iniciamos nuestras vidas convencidos de dar seguimiento a convertirnos en sucesores de L. Nosotros recibimos un objetivo claro, L apenas comenzaba a familiarizarse con el suyo.

Hablando en connotaciones más simples: él era sólo un pre-puberto cuando iniciaban los conflictos entre el departamento de salud y los laboratorios farmacéuticos por la escases de antibióticos en Winchester. La ciudad entera parecía un reloj descompuesto. Se murmuraba sobre una guerra entre Inglaterra y un país vecino debido a peligrosos desacuerdos políticos entre ambas monarquías. Como sea, era el momento perfecto para que cierta entidad se moviera por las calles sin ser percibido, del mismo modo en que el cadete novato de las Fuerzas Militares transitaba entre las multitudes en busca de cumplir su reciente misión encomendada por sus superiores: patrullar.

Tal vez fue el destino o el hecho de que existía alguien en el mundo tan aburrido como él pero, precisamente cuando se detenía en un puesto para comprar una bebida, la radio que cargaba en su cinturón recibió una señal de origen desconocido que le llamaba con su nombre completo por medio de una voz sintetizada, desconocida para sus oídos acostumbrados a las voces ligeramente alteradas como efecto secundario del aparato.

" _Cadete Allan Johnson responda_ "

Ciertamente el llamado no tardó en serle sospechoso por la manera poco familiar como era solicitado pero no indagó en pequeños detalles y tomó la radio con su mano derecha.

"Aquí el cadete Allan Johnson, cambio"

" _Dirigase al callejón ubicado a tres cuadras de su posición en caso de estar de acuerdo en cooperar_ "

Inconscientemente miró el radio en su mano tras escuchar semejantes palabras, resultandole inusual enseguida. La orden había sido rara en extremo para él, sin embargo intentó llamar sin recibir una respuesta, él estaba a punto de dejar pasar tan vaga orden cuando optó por cumplir las indicaciones. Compró la bebida y avanzó entre la concurrencia. Aquellas últimas décadas habían sucedido errores con los transmisores, por lo que solían filtrarse conversaciones privadas por las radios militares y Allan pudo considerar el llamado un error sino fuera porque dijeron su nombre completo y correspondieron a su respuesta.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo llegar a la zona mencionada, y no le sorprendió que no hubiese más que basureros o edores diversos. Arrugó la nariz, esta vez cuestionándose la razón por la que fue enviado ahí, igual usó el transmisor de nuevo.

"Allan Johnson reportándose para el informe" comunicó a la radio.

" _Recibido, cadete. Soy L_ "

El cadete se sintió contrariado al escuchar ese nombre, no le recordaba nada en absoluto, incluso pensó en que podría tratarse de una broma. No reconocía el origen de aquella clave bañada en arreglos digitales aunque tubo un choque superficial en su memoria cuando lo reflexionó más a fondo. En las bases militares se rumoreaba sobre _algo_ o _alguien_ que interfería con el sistema continuamente y robaba archivos altamente clasificados, un fugitivo, pero Allan no podía descartar que sólo se trataba de un rumor. Hubiese preguntado pero la intriga por escuchar a ese tal L carcomía su sentido de la obligación.

"¿L?"

" _Si. Necesito saber si está dispuesto a prestar su colaboración. No como militar, sino como hombre de deber, sólo así sabré si sus servicios son confiables o no para hacerlo formar parte de la investigación que estoy llevando a cabo."_ El cadete Johonson se vio a si mismo entre dos caminos al escuchar aquello e inevitablemente recordó las reprimendas que había recibido de sus superiores a lo largo de su carrera como militar, por naturaleza él era curioso, no podía evitar meterse en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia y el llamado L le estaba solicitando total lealtad sin preocuparse por las consecuencias que tendría. No sabía que hacer. _"No debe sentirse en peligro de ser extorsionado, mi único objetivo es detener a los malvados que planean dañar a las personas"._ El cadete se desentendió por las palabras que L elegía al hablar pues, de alguna manera, sus argumentos le recordaban los diálogos exactos de los héroes que solían presentarse en los comic's. _"Pero, si requiere tiempo para pensarlo sólo debe prometer que no le dirá a nadie sobre mi contacto con usted, necesito que su mente esté despejada y no tema afrontar lo que podría avecinarse. El experimento de hoy podría suceder en la calle donde usted supervisa. Observe bien sus alrededores, podría ver algo interesante. Me comunicaré con usted en media hora._ "

Y la señal de la radio desapareció de forma repentina, sorprendiendo al cadete. Había sido una broma bastante retorcida, ¿lo era, cierto? De todos modos, ¿a qué pudo referirse ese tal L con "experimento"? Estas y muchas preguntas más aletearon en su cabeza pues como fuera L había dicho que llamaría dentro de treinta minutos, así quizás encontraría el sentido de esta broma tan extraña. Sin embargo el eco de un grito entre las multitudes hizo que su sangre se helara y, guiado por el arraigado instinto que lo acompañaba desde su entrenamiento en la milicia, echó a correr entre la aglomeración de personas encontrando una escena de lo más desagradable que hubo visto jamas. Un hombre, de aproximados 40 años, yacía desplomado en el pavimento decretando una sustancia viscosa color violeta de la boca. el color de sus irises ocultos tras sus parpados lo hacía ver como alguien que está sufriendo una posesión demoníaca, sin mencionar la rara estructura molecular de su piel que parecía volverse la corteza de un viejo árbol. Johnson no tuvo más opción que correr en su auxilio y ordenar a los curiosos mantener distancia de él pues aquello podría ser peligroso, nadie ni mucho menos él sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Oiga! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!" el hombre se retorcía en su sitio gimiendo con inmenso dolor, no era capaz de responderle al cadete, suficiente malestar sufría para que su mente y razonamiento se encontraran muy lejos del mundo. "¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia, pronto!" exclamó el cadete desesperado, lo único que tenía a la mano eran los primeros auxilios pero no había forma de aplicarlos en un sujeto cuyos síntomas rebasaban sus reducidos conocimientos sobre medicina. "Resista."

Hundido en el estrés actual Johnson no prestó atención a el amontonamiento de personas formando un circulo a sus costados, por lo tanto no vio al hombre que miraba con remarcada indiferencia el suceso mientras otros ciudadanos de la ciudad se mostraban aterrados, ese individuo de cabello negro teñido ligeramente de purpura, discretas ojeras y atuendo casual, —playera semi-ajustada color marino con pantalones de mezclilla—, se giró sobre sus talones y se apartó de la zona con una fuerte mueca de enfado. Aún no era perfecto. La medicina todavía carecía de ese factor que él ansiosamente quería agudizar. No servía de nada si el huésped que la probaba se desmayaba mucho antes de comenzar a experimentar el verdadero dolor. No servía si lograba evadir su tortuoso destino.

"Más, más, más... necesito más sufrimiento, debe ser más letal. Debe haber más dolor. Mucho más. Más, más, más..." susurraba Z encaminándose de vuelta a su escondite.

Se alejó por completo mientras la conmoción se intensificaba, a lado derecho suyo cruzó una ambulancia que se abría camino entre los demás vehículos con ayuda de la sirena cuales colores rojos ahuyentaban a los estorbos conforme avanzaba y él se perdió sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía. El pobre hombre infectado había servido como un cebo de experimento y para la distracción de la ciudadanía. El preludio del caos que X tanto ansiaba comenzaba a vibrar en los suelos de Inglaterra pero en ese momento todos eran ignorantes de ello.


	2. II

**Capitulo 1**. "Filo de Espada"

En cuanto la ambulancia había arribado y el enfermo terminal fue puesto en la camilla, el cadete Johnson observó al vehículo alejarse con infinitas dudas ofuscando su cabeza. L había predicho que algo así sucedería y actualmente le interesaba conocer la verdad tras semejante acontecimiento, ya ni siquiera le importaban reprimendas o maltratos militares, si fue escogido entre tantos otros que patrullaban en la misma zona al ser el único que escucharía ordenes no oficiales, debía tratarse de algo sumamente importante y la violenta aparición de un hombre moribundo a pleno día lo confirmaba. Por eso, cuando su radio volvió a recibir una señal particular, no lo pensó un segundo en responder afirmativamente a la propuesta de brindar su cooperación.

 _"Cadete Allan Jhonson, ¿me copia?"_

"Aquí. Acepto formar parte del movimiento. Ha ocurrido, el experimento que mencionaste al principio ha ocurrido en Downing Street, se trataba de un hombre que sufría de síntomas sumamente extraños"

 _"... Le agradezco el informe, cadete. ¿Ahora mismo se encuentra dentro de la ambulancia con el paciente?"_

"No..." respondió casi avergonzado. "Cuando intenté abordar lo doctores me lo impidieron."

 _"Ya veo, es una lastima."_ Jhonson se impacientó cuando escuchó esa respuesta. ¿Sólo eso iba a decirle? _"¿Es capaz de determinar a qué hospital se dirige?"_

"Me parece que va en camino al Hospital General"

 _"Tiene sentido. Diríjase al hospital opuesto, más tarde nos ocuparemos del reciente suceso."_ El cadete se desentendió al oír esta instrucción pero no objetó nada, más interesado que nunca entorno a lo inexplicable. _"Ahora que ha aceptado formar parte de mi investigación me veo obligado a ponerlo al corriente de mi situación y la suya a partir de este momento. Necesitamos privacidad. Recuerde no dar referencias sobre lo sucedido a nadie. Hasta que no estemos seguros de quienes son nuestros enemigos estamos atados."_

"Entendido... ahora me dirijo allá"

El cadete bajó la radio y observó a las multitudes alrededor suyo, las cuales aún no se habían dispersado luego de que la ambulancia se había llevado al enfermo. Sin embargo, tampoco tardó en visualizar a uno de sus compañeros que se acercaban para controlar el desorden. Y, mientras lo veía poner la zona en cuarentena junto a las fuerzas policíacas, las palabras que le había dado L resonaban en su cabeza como un eco que le hacía dudar de todo y de todos. Aquel hombre había caído y a pocos segundos la policía comenzó a moverse, nadie debió informar a las autoridades, una persona normal solamente pensaría en llamar a una ambulancia, ¿por qué habían aparecido tantos hombres uniformados después de que todo hubiese terminado? No tenía sentido. La llamada de L no tenía sentido tampoco. Esa serie de casualidades casi parecían obra de un plan maestro. ¿Era demasiado pensar que el culpable de aquello hubiese estado ahí con él? Se detuvo, de nada le servía pensar en eso ahora, primero debía asegurarse de que el llamado L no se trataba de una trampa, primero debía determinar si le era conveniente confiar en alguien cuyo origen era desconocido. Lo primordial para él era considerar posibilidades y luego elegir.

"Johnson, al menos deberías ayudar" escuchó a su compañero decirle con acento agotado, el cadete en respuesta le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, ¿te importaría cubrirme un momento? No me he detenido al sanitario y ahora mismo es una verdadera emergencia. Ya vuelvo." exclamó con fingida alegría y se retiró sin permitirle a su compañero responderle. Al hombre no le quedó de otra que desfojar su frustración con ayuda de una rabieta mientras veía a Jhonson marcharse a toda velocidad del lugar, atendiendo de mala gana las preguntas de la ciudadanía que no se dignaba a marcharse sin respuestas más concretas.

.

Johnson no perdió tiempo en dirigir los pasos al hospital más cercano. No sabía en qué se estaba metiendo ni quería pensarlo tampoco, el sentimiento de curiosidad carcomía su cerebro y no podía pensar en nada más que darle una respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Siguió avanzando hasta por fin llegar a las puertas del hospital mencionado reteniendo el impulso de entrar pues, además de llegar a esas instalaciones, L no había especificado que debiera ir en busca de algún paciente para que la recepcionista le permitiera entrar o siquiera fingir algún padecimiento así que optó por esperar que L se comunicara de nuevo, cosa que no tardó mucho en suceder, por lo que el cadete se confundió mucho más. ¿Acaso estaba siendo vigilado? Ya que dudaba L tuviera la capacidad de adivinar cuánto tiempo podría durar caminando desde su posición inicial hasta ese hospital.

 _"¿Se encuentra ahora mismo frente al hospital o ha entrado a la sala de espera?"_

"No, estoy afuera."

 _"Bien, eso facilitará las cosas. A cinco pasos de la entrada hay un cuenco de tierra con una planta, ¿puede usted verla?"_ La mirada de Johnson viajó por los suelos encontrando el hiervajo amarillo del cual L hacía referencia, mirándolo con extrañeza, no podía saber que secreto ocultaría ese adorno tan superficial. _"Cave y encontrará una hoja doblada en seis partes"_

Aún dudoso sobre realizar semejante acción, se arrodilló y comenzó a escarbar con los dedos, dirigiendo miradas de sigilo a sus alrededores pues no le gustaría que alguien lo viera y comenzara a pensar que sufría de sus facultades mentales siendo un adulto. Pero su vergüenza se disipó un poco cuando efectivamente encontró la hoja de papel y rápidamente la desdobló encontrando en su sucio interior un nombre escrito.

"Lo he encontrado, ¿qué voy a hacer con esto?" cuestionó, lo cual estaba lejos de lo que realmente quería preguntar. ¿Por qué alguien enterraría una hoja doblada con un nombre es una planta cerca del hospital? Eso sólo lo haría un niño. "¿Lo has enterrado tú?"

 _"No se desvíe de la situación central por favor, Cadete_ " le recordó L.

"En serio, ¿lo hiciste tú?" Johnson realmente quería sacarse esa duda de encima.

 _"Lo hice una ocasión cuando me enfermé y fui dado de alta justo en ese hospital"_ ante tan sencilla respuesta Johnson se preocupó. Si tuviera a ese tal L de frente seguramente lo llamaría loco y le sugeriría que buscara ayuda, considerando que se tratara de un hombre. Después de todo no podía ser un niño, ¿cierto? Un niño no podría manipular el sistema de radio para comunicarse con un militar, es sentido común, se convenció Jhonson. _"Ese nombre que usted puede leer deberá usarlo para entrar a la habitación donde yace, una vez ahí podremos hablar con tranquilidad. Suerte"_

La comunicación se cortó y el cadete Allan se dispuso cumplir su encomienda. No le fue difícil convencer a la recepcionista de que era un familiar de la paciente para que posteriormente fuera llevado a la habitación donde esta se encontraba. En el transcurso se preguntó qué le diría una vez entrara, Allan Jhonson nunca fue un individuo muy social o bueno para charlar con las mujeres, además estaba nervioso de que lo desconociera y por consecuencia la enfermera que caminaba delante suyo descubriera su mentira pero -en cuanto la puerta se abrió- todo su temor y sorpresa descendió a pesadumbre. Adeline Williams no se trataba de cualquier paciente enferma sino de una que yacía conectada a un aparato que la mantenía convida. Aquella era la razón por la que L no se había molestado en explicarle el procedimiento a realizar una vez la viera de frente, ella no podría darse cuenta que estaría ahí hablando con un investigador anónimo.

"... L" habló por medio del comunicador siendo apremiado con su atención enseguida.

 _"Si"_ correspondió el nombrado.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" Allan quería saber cómo se atrevía L a jugar con sus sentimientos, el cadete Allan siempre fue una persona sensible emocionalmente y no podía concebir que L se aprovechara del estado de la joven mujer para usar su silenciosa habitación de base, no sospechó por un instante del significado por el cual L hubiese decidido llevarlo ahí.

 _"Ella se trata de la primera victima del virus al que usted se enfrentó hace poco."_ El cadete se sorprendió al instante por el informe. _"Los doctores de aquel hospital determinaron que fue a causa de un accidente en su hogar pero Adeline Williams cayó en coma al poco instante de que adquiriera cierta medicina para controlar su asma. Su enfermedad se supone como un defecto de nacimiento pero, yo he descubierto que este padecimiento no se presentó en ella sino hasta después de ser inyectada por una campaña de salud para la prevención de la tos crónica. Tras recibir esa inyección comenzó a sufrir efectos secundarios y frecuentó el hospital de manera compulsiva. Los doctores no encontraban anomalías en su organismo y comenzaron a pensar de sus molestias como algo mental. Necesito averiguar cómo fue que se propagó esta bacteria invisible para causar que Adeline Williams fuese fulminada_ "

"¿Qué te hace pensar que el estado de esta mujer tiene relación con el hombre que fue retirado al Hospital General hoy?" quiso Allan saber pues Adeline Williams no mostraba signos tan grotescos como aquellos que había presentado el hombre de la calle. De echo, mientras Adeline sufrió de su sistema respiratorio, la última victima más bien parecía padecedora de otra clase de problemas.

 _"Los síntomas quizás puedan ser distintos para cada huésped pero los componentes sugieren un mismo origen. Es por eso que lo he contactado a usted, cadete. Adeline Williams, Bryan Coleman, Connor Gray y Frankie Robinson son los únicos pacientes de hospitales en Inglaterra que no han sido eliminados de los archivos medicos, el resto fueron lavados como si jamas hubiesen pisado el hospital pero actualmente nadie conoce su paradero."_

"¿Cuál es el número de personas desaparecidas?"

 _"Estimo que 12, no... diría que un número aproximado de 39 ciudadanos."_ Las pupilas del cadete Johnson se dilataron. Era un número muy alto. ¿Cómo era posible que las autoridades del país no hubiesen puesto cartas en el asunto tratándose de una situación tan grave? No importaba la clase social, la vida de una persona no debía tomarse a la ligera sin importar sus antecedentes _. "En realidad debo puntualizar que las bases militares son el primer sospechoso que poseo para resguardar información al respecto."_ Escuchar aquello hizo a Allan comprender; por tal motivo era que L se había enfocado en comunicarse con alguien de la milicia, pues si no le sería más complicado acceder a las bases en tiempo presente. _"Una gran organización debe estar detrás de estos experimentos médicos, es indispensable adentrarse a los laboratorios para verificar si esta cadena de sucesos son obra terrorista, o algo más, para provocar la guerra en el país."_

Y Johnson se reconoció turbado de adrenalina, ni siquiera sus superiores poseían conocimiento de ello, ese L debía ser un individuo sumamente capacitado, de otro modo no hubiese podido descubrir una amenazada de semejante magnitud cuando esta se desplazaba de forma tan sutil e invisible. Era cierto, con los desacuerdos monarcas un movimiento en falso traería irreversibles consecuencias. Muertes desarrolladas en secreto, si la realeza llegase a enterarse se haría la guerra. Debían evitarlo.

"Infiltrarme en el laboratorio militar es obligatorio para averiguar la verdad. ¿Es a eso a lo que te refieres, L?"

 _"Así es. Sin embargo, cadete, no me refiero necesariamente a buscar pruebas que señalen los laboratorios militares culpables de estas desapariciones. Quiero que encuentres a un científico que sea capaz de investigar sustancias nocivas por su cuenta, alguien que pudiera ser considerado un demente bajo disfraz. El tipo de persona a quien confiarías tu vida sin saber que cedes tu seguridad a un enemigo prometido de la humanidad."_

 _._

Las luces del mediodía entraban por la habitación, saturando con su brillo cada objeto conformando el espacio. Z cruzaba el umbral apartando la puerta sin consideración alguna por quien dormía plácidamente en la cama tendida. Los ojos de X no se dignaron abrirse para recibir a su interruptor, liberó tan sólo un quejido de ensueño, irritando aún más al malhumorado pelinegro que se detuvo frente a la cama.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a perder el tiempo?" preguntó dando una patada cargada de toda su ira al colchón, tratando despertar a su ocupante, deseando asesinarle. "Hace más de trece horas que amaneció y tú no haz hecho el intento por despertarte. ¡Un humano no está programado para dormir tanto! ¡Si haz estado durmiendo en el sillón de la sala antes de venir a esta pútrida recamara!" espetó Z con más violencia, reteniendo el impulso de retorcer el cuello de su proclamado camarada que al fin se levantaba de forma perezosa sobre la esponjosa superficie, sin abrir los ojos... ajeno.

"Tengo noticias sobre no. 46, Kevin Green es un fracaso." Los ojos de X se entreabrieron revelando un par de pupilas e iris nubladas por una estela blanquecina. "El virus no presenta los síntomas que quiero, no es tan perfecto como quisieras que fuera. Esta vez la piel de su huésped ha implantado la forma de una corteza pero ha sufrido un infarto sin completar el resto del proceso. Espero que lo entiendas, si no haces tu trabajo me veré obligado a desecharte como al resto de esos científicos inútiles."

X sonrió inclinando la cabeza, como enfocando su mirada al techo. En silencio. Misterioso.


End file.
